exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy Altera II
Final Fantasy Altera II is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Ultyma, in the subplane of Aventum, and follows the perspective of the rebellious Taargar. Main Arc Searching for Friends Taargar's parents and her best friend, Prische, are taken away due to being Da'athi, dangerous entities. Seeking to help them, Taargar awakens Da'athi powers as well, and is rescued by a spaceship piloted by the enigmatic Cid Etronicus, also a Da'athi. The enigmatic man gives helps Taargar with calming herself down. Under Cid's guidance, Taargar chases Styria, the woman responsible for taking her loved ones away, and manages to corner her. However, when the two women clash, a desperate Styria awakens Da'athi powers. Forced to flee the scene, the pair speaks, with Taargar learning that Styria was only following orders, and deeply regretting her reckless rage. The pair allies and seeks to find more Da'athi. During their travels, they quickly encounter Harvest, a young man sealed away within a capsule and used as a divination tool by the powerful Aventum Empire. However, as they free him, they are attacked by strange creatures known as Undying, who seem to prey on Da'athi. To protect Styria, Taargar turns into a massive dragon, then falls unconscious. Into the Dark Lore Once more rescued by Cid, the group receives several explanations: Da'athi are mutants that quickly die due to their organs being crystallized over time. Cid reveals part of his backstory as a master of Crystallurgy, a dangerous, forbidden art exploiting Da'athi crystals for esoteric use. Taargar, seeking to chase the Undying who taunted Taargar about Prische's whereabouts, asks for Cid's help. The latter manages to locate his old friend, the explorer Linessa, after Taargar learns of Cid's origins: desperate to save his little sister, the Da'athi Anna, he used Crystallurgy to bring her back as an Undying, although he could not fully save her. The group embarks towards ruins Linessa is exploring, but encounters Alexander, the Empire's sovereign, on their way. Seeking to stop the group, Alexander battles them, using powers similar to a Da'athi, but seemingly fades away after being defeated. In the ruins, apparently belonging to the almost-extinct Occurrian civilization, the group encounters Linessa and teams up with her. Taargar correctly guesses that Linessa herself is Occurrian, but chooses to trust her nevertheless. The group discovers Undying are a type of creature built by Occurians in order to safeguard their Souls forever, but are deeply flawed. Sins and Virtues The group, joined by Imperial agents Vayn Bladedge and Clarra, who act on the behalf of Alexander, learns through Cid and Linessa's research of a powerful signal that controls all Undyings, broadcasted by the Undying leader Sin. During their research, they are attacked by the enigmatic Ragnarok, later revealed to be Prische's vessel as a newly converted Undying. Taargar seeks to confront Sin, albeit in vain due to the latter's power. Supported by Alexander, Taargar learns more of the emperor's backstory as an Occurrian himself, who turned himself into an Undying to oppose his fellow citizens and protect mankind. Now cynical and bitter, the emperor believes that Undying cannot be saved, but Taargar, seeking to prove herself, searches for a legendary place according to Harvest's knowledge. This place is Fortitudo Virtue's throne. After testing Taargar's team with visions of their broken selves, Fortitudo grants Taargar an extenuating battle as a final test of character. When Taargar wins, Fortitudo promises to grant her wish of saving the empire, hinting at a way to restore the humanity of Undying by destroying both Sin and the enigmatic Enuo, at the world's core. Final Confrontations The group first journeys towards Sin's final resting place, defeating him after another hard-won battle. Then, in order to reach Enuo, the group must travel past the seal that prevents the rift between dimensions from being accessed - this seal turning out to be Alexander himself. Refusing to kill him, Taargar instead uses Fortitudo's blessing to save Alexander and reach the Lord of the Void. The latter dismissively comments Taargar's foolish bravery, before engaging the group in a final battle. Taking on their alternate forms as Da'athi, the group ends up crushing Enuo and ending his existence, which was acting as a disruption in the world's pattern; with the void-lord defeated, the world returns to a proper form, with Da'athi no longer having to fear death and Prische restored to a proper form. Characters * Taargar * Styria * Vayn Bladedge * Cid Etronicus * Harvest * Linessa * Alexander * Clarra * Fortitudo Virtue * Other Final Fantasy Characters Trivia * This storyline features, as expected, some references to the Final Fantasy lore, mostly Final Fantasy IV, XII and XIII. * This storyline's theme, as chosen by its writer, is Demons by Imagine Dragons. Category:Storyline Category:Ultyma